The Khajiit and the Dunmer
by The Celtic Dragon
Summary: While delivering an offering to the Temple of Raven Rock, Dar'Mora's daughter T'Mera recounts the story of how her mother became Azura's Champion. Dar'Mora and T'Mera are mine, Skyrim belongs to Bethesda


The Khajiit and the Dunmer

The young Khajiit wandered into the temple, brushing the ash off her outfit and shaking out her tail before taking the ash yam she was carrying over to the Shrine of Azura and placing it down along with a pouch of Septims, bowing her head. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice asked, the young girl turning and looking up, swallowing. "Well girl?" he asked, raising a black eyebrow.

"Merely bringing the offering my mama asked me to Sir," she said, watching him curiously. "Mama's very close to Azura-one of two she follows."

"Your mother follows Azura? What is your name little one?"

The black-furred feline grinned up at him. "I am T'Mera." She said brightly. "I think I remember you from the last time I was here-it's been a few years."

"I am Galdrus Hlervu," the Dunmer said, looking the girl over and nodding. "Yes, I remember you now T'Mera-you are Dar'Mora and Inigo's daughter." He sat on a bench, motioning her to join him. "You said your mother follows two-who is the other that she follows?"

"Mama follows Kynareth as well-she hunts and fishes and prays to Her for success. Mama and Azura however, she said it's something about being her Champion. Plus to Khajiit she is the one who made our kind and bound us to the Lunar Lattice-she chooses what form we take."

Galdrus glanced up as the temple elder came over. "Elder Othreloth," he said, bowing his head. "What do you make of her story?"

"Her mother and I had a discussion about that subject." Elder Othreloth said, smiling at the young one. "She believed the two became one, but would never explain that the reason why or where she even got that view."

"Mama has her reasons, even if we don't understand them." T'Mera watched them with lavender eyes. "She still bears the gift Azura gave her too. The story of how she got it is a favorite of mine. It's also how I gained my Aunt Aranea."

"Dar' never spoke of how she met the Goddess," Galdrus said. "Do you think she would mind if you told us?"

"I wouldn't mind at all," came a voice, Dar'Mora coming in wearing her usual black and purple robe and hood and smiling at the pair, bowing to them. "I came because my daughter took longer than I thought." She looked at her daughter. "Go ahead T'Mera-they deserve to know."

The young Khajiit smiled before beginning her story.

~Flashback~

The two felines made their way up the staircase, looking up at the statue. "That is the tallest woman I've seen today," Inigo intoned. "I wonder if she likes shorter men?"

Dar'Mora stopped, turning to her companion and staring while fighting not to laugh. "You know the stories about Azura right?" she asked. "How she bound the Khajiit to the Lattice?" She spotted the woman. "I can't explain it Inigo, but coming here feels...right."

"Mother didn't tell me a whole lot about Khajiiti Culture, but I know some." Came the reply. "I get the feeling I will learn more after this trip."

She chuckled, falling silent as a Dunmer woman in a blue hooded robe approached her. "Azura has seen your coming, traveler." She said, eyeing her. "It was not curiosity, but fate, that has led you here."

"While I am honored it is so," the female Khajiit said. "I would ask what you mean by 'seen my coming'." Jade eyes looked up at the statue towering above her. "It's like I've been here before." She looked back. "I am Dar'Mora, and this is Inigo."

"I am Aranea Ienith," came the reply. "And in a way you have-Azura has given me the gift of foresight. I had a vision of you walking up the steps to this altar long before you were born young one." Aranea smiled at her. "You have been chosen to be Her champion. I know it is unexpected, but do not worry-it will all unfold as She has predicted." The woman watched as the feline in front of her bowed to the statue. "I had heard of the reverence Khajiit hold for my goddess, but have never gotten to talk to one about it."

"Let us do Azura's task Aranea-we will speak on it after."

The Dunmer nodded. "You must go to a fortress, endangered by water, yet untouched by it. Inside, you will find an elven mage who can turn the brightest star as black as night. It is cryptic, I know, but Azura's signs are never wrong. I believe the 'fortress' may refer to Winterhold-as if they know this enchanter."

"Azura's will shall be done Aranea," Dar'Mora said reverently, smiling gently before they headed to Winterhold, entering the Frozen Hearth and going over to Dagur. "I seek an Elven mage that studies stars," she said, watching him think.

"You could try talking to Nelacar." The Nord said. "He's an old-timer from the College and has a room here."

The Khajiit nodded and headed into the room mentioned, looking at the mage and shaking her head mentally. 'Another Altmer,' she thought. 'Why am I not surprised after everything I've seen?'

Nelacar looked up at her. "Greetings, Arch-Mage." He said. "What can I do for you today?"

"I seek an Elven mage that studies stars."

"Who sent you? Was it the College? The Jarl? We agreed there would be no more questions." The mage looked quite frantic, the white-furred feline knowing what she was about to say was only going to make it worse.

"A priestess of Azura sent me." She said, watching him blanch. "Azura? Gods, it's all finally coming back to haunt me." He looked at her. "What do you know of soul gems?"

"From what I understand they are used for enchanting."

"They are," the Altmer explained. "Except the gem is always consumed. They're frail. Except for one-Azura's Star. A Daedric artifact that allows any number of souls to pass through it. Some of us wanted to find out how. I was working under Malyn Varen, then. If only we knew what he was really planning."

Dar' frowned, shaking her head. "What did he do?" She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

"Malyn wanted to alter the Star-he was dying of disease. He thought he could store his own soul inside and become immortal. It drove him mad-students were dying. Eventually, the College exiled him. He took a few loyal disciples to Ilinalta's Deep and vanished. Look, I don't care _who_ asked you to find the Star, but don't take it back to Azura-the Daedra are the reason Malyn went insane."

"From what I know of the Star, you can only use white souls with it."

"Exactly Dar'," the mage grinned at her. "You are as clever as your name says. Azura's magic won't allow black souls to enter the Star. As a mortal, Malyn's soul was black, so part of his work was breaking past Azura's rules. He was close before everything happened."

The pair thanked him and left, Inigo looking at his friend as they walked along to catch a cart to Falkreath. "That elf angered you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Malyn was a fool," came the reply. "In my opinion, he got what he deserved-you do not go against one such as Azura. As for _Nelacar_ , his words are treasonous to Her. His punishment I will reserve for another time, however."

~Timeskip~

They got to Ilinalta's Deep, slipping inside and stopping abruptly, Dar' covering her nose for a moment. "The smell of death is incredibly strong here. Just what did the fool do in this place?"

"I can tell you this place is not stable." Came the reply. "We should move along quickly-I do not enjoy being crushed or drowned."

The white-furred feline nodded as they were set upon by necromancers and their summons, shaking her head as they hurried through. They found a skeleton in a chair holding what looked like a broken version of the Star, a thick book next to it on the floor. She picked it up, letting out a low growl at the words. "This bastard..." she bit out at her friend's wondering gaze as she put the book in her pack and carefully wrapped the Star, slipping it onto a pouch at her waist before they left, returning to the shrine. Aranea looked at the pair in wonder as they walked over and the item was taken out. "Azura's Star!" she breathed. "I knew the Lady of Twilight had sent you for a reason. Hand it over to me-I will ask Azura to restore it to its original purity."

Dar' unwrapped the Star and handed it to her. "Here Aranea-I return it to whom it belongs."

The Dunmer took it carefully and set it down on the altar. "Azura...Mother of Roses. Goddess of Dusk and Dawn. Your chosen champion has returned your Star to you." She looked over. "She wishes to speak to you herself. Place your hands on the altar and you will hear her."

The female Khajiit set her hands down on the stone. "You honor me with this my lady." She said, hearing a faint chuckle. "Greetings, mortal. You have followed my guidance through the veils of Twilight and rescued my Star from Malyn Varen." Azura sighed. "But his soul still resides within, protected by his enchantments. Until he is purged, my artifact is useless to you."

"Is there no way to cleanse the Star my lady?"

"Eventually the Star will fade back into my realm, but I doubt you have the hundred years or so to wait. No, only one option remains. I will send you _inside_ the Star-you will banish Malyn's soul there."

"I understand Lady Azura." Came the reply. "Go ahead."

"Have faith, mortal. I will be watching over you."

Dar'Mora blinked as there was a flash, staring at crystalline pillars surrounding her, a male Dunmer moving towards her. "Ah, my disciples have sent me a fresh soul." He said. "Good-I was getting...hungry." He frowned at her. "Wait-there's something different about you."

"By Azura's will, you will not escape your fate Malyn!" she roared at him, eyes flashing eerily in the strange light.

"And who are you to challenge me?" Malyn Varen spat. "I have conquered mortality itself! I've _spat_ in the eyes of the Daedric Lords! This is _my_ realm now! I've sacrificed too much to let you take it from me!"

He stared as she roared again, trying to flee as she hunted him down and killed him with her blade, glaring at the body before cutting down the Daedra that were with him, Azura speaking to her. "Malyn's soul has been banished and my Star is free to purify itself. Don't worry mortal, I will bring you back."

The white-furred feline blinked as she woke up, Inigo holding her. "Easy Dar'," he said. "You went still-like you weren't there for a bit." He raised his head as they _both_ heard the Lady's voice. "My Star has been restored and Malyn's soul has been consigned to Oblivion. You have done well. You both have long lives ahead of you. For now, I bid you both farewell-know that I will be guarding over the threads of your fate in the Twilight."

Dar' slowly got up, smiling at the Dunmer woman who watched them. "While you were in the Star," she said. "Azura gave me Her last vision. It is as She said-you will live long lives. Go and live for now. I will find you when it is time. If you should have need, I would be honored to accompany you both." Aranea set one hand on each of their shoulders. "Twilight watch over you both until we next meet."

"Aranea, you are always welcome at my door-any of them." The female Khajiit smiled. "Just know you may see dragons overhead-I'm kinda popular since I have at least three who consider me a close friend."

"I thank you Dar'Mora and Inigo. I may take you up on your offer."

~End Flashback~

"Mama said that she did indeed come to her and helped her greatly. Then when my brother and I were born, she was at the house and offered to be an aunt to us."

T'Mera looked at her audience, Othreloth smiling from the paper he had been writing on before looking over. "Amazing." He said. "Few ever speak to Azura that are not Dunmer. She seems to have taken special interest in your mother."

Dar' chuckled. "Maybe it's my views," came the reply. "After all, for Khajiit it was she that bound us to the Lunar Lattice which influences what we become in life. I am a Suthay, my mate and son are Suthay-raht, and T'Mera is a Dagi-raht-the moon shifted just enough during birth for the change to happen."

"Would also explain why Fergus likes hitting things while I prefer stealth and magic." The young Khajiit said, her mother looking at her. "Please tell me you didn't find a spider, make it invisible and put it in his bed _again_?" the white-furred feline shook her head, her daughter pipping up. "Maybe I'll become a bard instead-might be fun singing songs for people."

"The Retching Netch _could_ use a singer..." Galdrus said, the group laughing as they continued to chat.

~Timeskip~

That night Dar' sat with an ancient book in her hands along with the Star, silently communing with Azura and asking what she should do with it. Just from holding it she could feel the energy within. "You are meant for more Dar'Mora," she heard Azura said in her mind. "You fear what you may find, so you have never opened it. I am with you young one. Spend time with your loved ones-you will know when the time will come-I promise you."

(A.N.: This took me a bit to get done. Sure I had the game to help me along but still the other freeform parts were a little more difficult. T'Mera's comment about being a bard is a homage to Wynnifredd's own Telki, whose story with Evil-Is-Relative I absolutely love and who both allowed me to work with their OCs. Keep at it guys-love it!)


End file.
